


Nine in the Afternoon

by MissKitty



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, bottom!kieren, top!rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissKitty/pseuds/MissKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Rising, before Rick left, way back to the very first time they visited the cave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nine in the Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Short, quick thing I wrote out because they're cuties

"It's just through those trees," Rick said.

Kieren clutched the stitch in his side and gave Rick an exasperated look. "That's the third time you've said that."

"Well, I mean it this time," Rick replied. He shot a cheeky grin back at Kieren. "Come on then."

Kieren ducked his head down and pressed on. From the age of twelve he'd been following Rick Macy and that wasn't about to change any time soon. Rick was popular, big and strong and good at sports. Girls liked him, boys wanted to be him, that sort of person. Kieren had always been the skinny boy with doe eyes standing in Rick's shadow, but he didn't mind that much. Rick always made him feel included and protected him from the bullies who preyed on him because of his more sensitive nature.

Rick was standing still now, waiting for Kieren to catch up, so Kieren hurried at a slight jog. He stopped at Rick's side and saw the cave he'd promised. It was just like he'd described. Secluded, surrounded by beauty, and completely theirs. No one would be able to find them out there.

"Come on," Rick said. He took Kieren's hand and pulled him inside.

Kieren's heart fluttered the way it always did when Rick touched him. Though they'd been friends for years, this was a sort of new and unexplored dynamic to their relationship. It hadn't been more than a month since the first time they'd hidden together in the dark of the Macy's tool shed, grinding against each other fully clothed. Kieren had come in his pants, but Rick needed a bit more. Despite his inexperience and severe nervousness, Kieren had dropped to his knees and taken Rick's cock in his mouth. Clearly he'd done a good enough job because he'd had to wipe come off his chin before he could leave the shed.

Rick seemed nervous all of a sudden, which really wasn't like him. He had to duck down to make it through the cave entrance but once inside he could stand at full height again. Kieren did the same, though he didn't really have to. The cave was illuminated by a small fire that Rick must have started before coming to get Kieren. There were a few beers as well, probably sneaked out of Rick's dad's stash. Rick sat down on the rocky floor and popped the top off the beer. He offered it to Kieren. Kieren took the bottle. He'd never tried beer before and after one sip he'd already decided he hadn't been missing out. He still sat down and drank it though. For a while they just sat in silence, watching the fire and drinking their beers. There was a heaviness in the air, like both of them had things they wanted to say but wouldn't or couldn't.

Rick popped the top off of his second beer and without looking he reached over and held Kieren's hand while he drank it. Kieren forgot all about his beer and he just watched the way the dancing flames illuminated their hands. Rick's was bigger, warm and callused. Kieren had an artist's hands, long and slender with the faint sheen of pencil lead smudges.

"I, uh..." Rick started but he didn't finish. His voice just trailed off and he didn't seem like he was going to continue.

"Yeah?" Kieren prompted.

"I like you, Ren," Rick said. He finally looked up at Kieren to judge his reaction.

"Yeah, I like you too, Rick," Kieren said.

"I just...with my dad and all that...I don't know how it would work," Rick confessed.

Kieren had seen it coming. It had been on his mind a lot. They couldn't quite have the normal type of relationship but Kieren liked Rick way too much to let that matter. "It's alright."

Rick perked up at once. "Alright?"

Kieren nodded. "Yeah, I don't mind it."

Rick grinned so wide the skin around his eyes crinkled and the fire light danced in his eyes in a way Kieren never wanted to forget. Kieren couldn't help but smile back. Rick looked around the cave floor until he found a black stone. He picked it up and scratched a message into the cave wall. _Ren + Rick 4ever._ It was cheesy and cliched but it still made Kieren's heart pound fast.

Rick slowly grew more serious once again. "I brought...shit, I don't even know why I brought it. You definitely don't have to."

"What?" Kieren asked.

Rick reached into his pocket and pulled out an unopened bottle of KY Jelly. "I don't expect you to," he said in a very sincere tone. "We could wait."

Kieren took the bottle and stared at it for a moment before looking up at Rick. "No, I do. I do want to."

Rick grinned once again and pulled Kieren close to him. He kissed the top of his head and then pressed their foreheads together. They sat like that for a moment and then Rick started to undress Kieren, slowly so there was plenty of time to protest. Soon Kieren's bare chest was exposed, pale in the firelight. He felt a bit awkward so he tugged until Rick got the idea and stripped off his own shirt. His chest was solid muscle and warm under Kieren's hand. They fumbled, awkwardly unbuckling each other's belts. They paused again like that, just touching, exploring.

Rick slowly laid Kieren down and got up on his knees. He tugged of Kieren's boots one at a time and tossed them haphazardly behind him. He tugged Kieren's trousers down then off. Kieren gasped and bit his lip when he felt Rick's hot breath on the tent in his pants. Soon those were pulled down as well. There was a click as Rick opened the bottle and squirted a bit of the lube on his fingers. Kieren knew Rick had never done anything like this, not with a guy at least. Still, he must have done his research. Kieren tensed a bit because the lube was cool when it touched his skin, but he immediately relaxed and let Rick take care of him like he'd always done.

There was no reason that Kieren had to be quiet, but still all he let out were soft little gasps and moans. Rick worked him open carefully, methodically, as if he'd planned out exactly how he was going to do this beforehand. "I think...that's three, I think you're ready," Rick said. There was an edge to his voice, a sort of roughness that betrayed how much he wanted Kieren.

Kieren spread his legs more and watched as Rick shoved his trousers and pants down to his knees. He poured more lube in his hand to slick himself up. His cock was thicker than Kieren remembered from before, but it was average length. Kieren tried not to be nervous because it would hurt if he was tense. Rick braced himself on the cave floor with one hand and used the other hand to line his cock up with Kieren's hole. They exchanged a look, one last unspoken verification that they both still wanted to go through with this.

Rick pressed in. At first he met resistance and it stung but then all at once he was inside Kieren. It burned, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. Rick was still, slowly moving so that both hands were on either side of Kieren. Kieren reached up and felt the muscles of Rick's arms, his biceps and triceps, sliding up until his hands rested on Rick's shoulders. Rick started to move then, slowly. The ache started to fade away and Kieren gave a little rock of his hips to show he was ready for a bit more. Rick moved faster, deeper, but still very careful and calculated, keeping tight control over himself because the last thing he wanted was to hurt Ren, but fuck it felt so good, so hot and tight.

Rick hit a spot inside Kieren that made him cry out. It startled Rick and for a moment he thought Ren was in pain until he heard him whisper, "Oh, there, right there, more, there."

Rick replicated the motion that had caused the response and wasn't disappointed. Kieren gasped and dug his blunt fingernails into Rick's shoulders. He was whimpering now, nothing intelligible. His hips were rocking, making it a bit difficult for Rick to keep hitting the spot every time but Rick still tried to. Kieren was humming and huffing now, eyes shut tightly. His lips were moving but no words came out. Suddenly his eyes opened wide and so did his mouth. Rick would never forget that sound. That breathy moan that echoed in the cave as Kieren came. Rick thrusted hard a few more times until he was coming too, spilling inside of Kieren.

They were still and quiet again. Rick clasped one of Ren's hands in his and they stayed there, connected for a little while. Slowly they moved apart. It was getting dark and there would be hell to pay if Rick was out too late with no explanation for where he'd been. Kieren had a slight limp as they walked back into town but the dreamy smile on his face showed he didn't really mind it.

They'd always remember that day and how much it meant, especially since they never got a chance to do it again. It was a memory they'd carry with them. It was what Rick thought about every night when he had a moment alone out in the miserable Middle East. It was what Kieren thought about as he lay awake wondering if Rick would ever come back to him, if they'd ever be the same. It was what Kieren thought of when he went to the cave alone for the first time, ready to end it all. It was what Rick thought of when he saw Kieren again after the Rising. It was what Kieren thought of when he had to go through losing Rick a second time. And though Kieren truly cared for and maybe even loved Simon, sometimes he thought back to that simpler time, that first time in the cave.


End file.
